


still fiery as ever

by simplyn2deep



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Community: MultifandomDrabble, Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: Feeling nostalgic, the Doctor visits someone from her past.





	still fiery as ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beer_good](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beer_good/gifts).



> My first attempt at writing in a completely new fandom* Please be gentle with comments.
> 
> Also, I'm not sure if my recipient wanted a single, double or triple drabble? This idea happened to come as a triple drabble.

“Oi! You there!” was yelled loudly across the platform, then her arm was grabbed, “You haven’t seen roughnecks come running through here, have you?”

Looking around, the Doctor turned her attention back to the lady who grabbed her arm, _‘Oh, Donna Nobel…still fiery as ever.’_

The Doctor shook her head, “I just got here. But is everything okay?”

Before the woman could reply, there was another yell, “Donna, I found them!” An exhausted looking woman jogged to join them. “They’re with Daddy.”

The first woman, Donna, let out a sigh. “Thank heavens. They’re going to kill me one of these days,” then she looked down at her hand and removed it, “sorry about that, I didn’t mean to grab you.”

“It’s no problem at all,” the Doctor said giving a friendly smile.

“Well, come on, let’s go see what damage they’ve done,” the second woman said.

Donna was about to join her companion, when she paused, tilted her head to the side and squinted her eyes at the Doctor, “Have we met before?”

“Not in this lifetime,” the Doctor replied softly, but she still had a smile on her face. “You best be going before you lose your friend!”

Donna snapped out of her reverie and saw that her friend was already disappearing into the crowd. She turned to run after her but paused again to look back at the woman she was speaking to, only to discover she was no longer there.

“Donna, are you coming?”

“Yeah, don’t get your knickers in a twist, Claris,” Donna yelled as she shook her head and walked to join her friend.

As soon as Donna’s attention was somewhere else, the Doctor took a step back into the TARDIS, becoming invisible to everyone around. She watched Donna disappear into the mass of people.

**Author's Note:**

> *I'm sort of on the fringes of the Doctor Who fandom, but I've never written anything for it, let alone for a Doctor I haven't seen any episodes for.
> 
> I hope it wasn't too terrible.


End file.
